Pasiones y Deseos Ocultos
by Isis Gremory
Summary: Es un compilados de Oneshot donde se mostraran alguno de los deseos y pasiones de las chicas que preferirian mantener lo mas oculto posible de todos a su alrededor.


**La Traición**

" _Hay veces que no necesitas motivos para portarte mal, simplemente dejas que los recuerdos y los deseos prohibios se hagan presentes y tomen el control_ _"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena estaba aburrida, Seiya había ascendido en su trabajo y pasaba menos tiempo con ella y aunque ya no era una cría todavía no lograba hacer que esa forma de ser infantil suya se fuera por completo.

— Serena, no sirve de nada quedarse aquí y hacerle la misma pataleta a Seiya por no poder ir a bailar — se dijo a ella misma tomando las llaves de su automóvil y la chaqueta ligera con la que acompañara su atuendo moderno y coqueto con el que se había vestido para salir.

Mando un mensaje a Seiya respondiendo al de este donde se disculpaba y le pedía que no se quedara en casa que llamara a las chicas y saliera a divertirse. Su respuesta fue que le extrañaría muchísimo y que tenia razón, no debía quedarse un sábado en la noche en casa.

La respuesta a su mensaje la hizo sonreír mientras conducía. Seiya era sin duda el sueño de toda mujer y lo mejor era que era ella podía decir que pronto seria la señora Kou.

El Bar a donde se dirigía era el Crown. Si, su antiguo lugar favorito por ser una tienda de videojuegos, seguía siendo ahora de mayor su lugar favorito tanto de ella como de las chicas, hablando ellas.

«¿Debería de hablarles?»

Decidió que no. — Todas tenían derecho a pasar su fin de semana con sus novios — se dijo aparcando frente al bar y dejando que el joven valet encargado de estacionarlos se lo llevara mientras tomaba su boleta para recogerlo mas tarde.

Mientras caminaba hacia el interior del bar empezaba a sentir que algo estaba mal ¿y si mejor regresaba cuando no estuviera sola? El solo imaginarse que se la pasaría toda la noche sola en una mesa junto a un par de parejas que no conocería pero que de seguro sabría que tan calientes eran ya no le hacia gracia.

« Serena, regresemos »

Estaba regresando sobre sus pasos de espaldas, casi sentía que podría salir sin mas hasta que sus pasos fueron detenidos junto con ella y su grandioso escape.

— Lo siento..— se disculpo volteando y alzando la mirada sintiéndose atrapada en el tiempo al verse reflejada en el color azul zafiro de la mirada de la persona frente a ella. Debla de ser una jodida broma de todas las personas que podía encontrarse se había topado con Darien.

Tenia que salir de ahí, no soportaría que Darien la viera sentada a solas en medio de dos parejas calientes suspirando por... — Me gusto verte Darien, pero me estaba yendo — Su voz interna o mas bien la pequeña Serena dentro de ella se dio un buen tirón de pelos regañándose

«Bien Serena ahora creerá que huyes, tu muy bien»

Era momento de salir de ahí rápidamente, mas Darien seguía sujetando su mano.

— Serena tomate una copa conmigo — ¿Había escuchado bien? Darien pidiéndole tomar una copa con él

— Darien no se, si sea una buena... — Empezó a disculparse la rubia, todavía le dolía la forma en que todo había acabado con Darien, el moreno seguía siendo el primer hombre en su vida y el primer amor también. Podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo ahí donde Darien la tocaba.

— Lo siento Serena debes estar acompañada de Seiya lo siento — le escucho disculparse llevándola a decir sin darse cuenta que no era así, que se encontraba sola esa noche — Entonces toma una copa conmigo necesito hablar con alguien Serena.

Una copa se convirtió en dos copas y la incomodidad inicial dio paso gracias al alcohol a una platica mas relajada, disfrutando de la noche pronto estaban ambos en medio de la pista de baile bailando una canción suave.

Serena reía de algún chiste o algo que Darien le susurraba al oído o el sentir como este rozaba con sus labios la piel de su cuello. No supo que paso, ni cuando paso para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el departamento de Darien con la ropa de ambos esparcida por todo el departamento dejando un camino delator hasta la habitación.

Sus labios parecían necesitare de manera mutua, sus manos recorrían con maestría la piel de ambos, no había ningún lugar erótico que el moreno no supiera del cuerpo femenino y que no tocara haciendo que de esos bellos labios hinchados por sus besos brotaran gemidos suaves de placer cada que el los tocaba.

El problema entre ambos no había sido sexual y ambos lo recordaron cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. Serena se entrego de nuevo a la pasión que Darien siempre le hacia sentir, sus manos se desliaron por la espalda del moreno aruñandolo arrancándole de igual manera que él lo hacia gemidos de placer, haciéndola sentir poderosa y bella, la mirada de ambos era de éxtasis, de deseo. El movimiento ascendente y ondular de las caderas de Serena volvían loco a su compañero, llevándolo a traerla para así poder besar su cuello, sus senos que siempre le parecieron perfectos.

Serena estaba llegando al limite sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba hasta el punto de casi romperse y así lo hizo se rompió entre los brazos de Darien una vez mas, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho exclamando el nombre de este, dejándose caer sobre las sabanas de seda que cubrían la cama del moreno, las mismas sabanas que ella misma había comprado tiempo atrás.

La pasión dio paso a una terrible culpa tras despertar al día siguiente, no había querido atender las suplicas de Darien de quedarse a desayunar. Lo que había pasado no debió de haber ocurrido pero había pasado, ahora lo único que le restaba era huir de ahí y tratar de olvidar que traiciono a Seiya.

N/A Como veran he vuelto con algo parecido a nuevas y pequeñas historias que estare subiendo cada semana espro os guste y lamento el no terminar algunas historias prometo ponerme en ellas y ver si logro rescatarlas ^^


End file.
